


Birthday (Day 27)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [14]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I need to think of Jess in a pure light more often, Jess DESERVES love, Jess is pure, Jess needs love, Technically not a complete OTP but I couldn't think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: It's Jess' birthday. Good thing he has a loving family to celebrate with.
Relationships: Jess Brightwell & Christopher Wolfe (Implied), Jess Brightwell & Dario Santiago (Implied), Jess Brightwell & Glain Wathen, Jess Brightwell & Khalila Seif (Implied), Jess Brightwell & Morgan Hault, Jess Brightwell & Niccolo Santi (Implied), Jess Brightwell & Thomas Schreiber (Implied)
Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544668
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Birthday (Day 27)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I guess it's technically not an OTP one but I couldn't think man
> 
> also if you get the reference in the first line I love you and you are amazing

“Jess. Jess. Jess. Jess. Goddamnit. Goddamnit. Goddamnit. Goddamnit.” Jess groaned and lifted his head from underneath the blankets. He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision and opened them to see Glain standing over him.

“Glain?” he mumbled tiredly. He made a noise as Glain dragged him out of his burrito blanket. She dragged him across the room and down the stairs. 

“Wait, where are we going?” 

“Somewhere.” She let him go when they reached the bottom of the stairs. She dropped his hands and went over to turn the lights on. Jess’ eyes were assaulted by the glare from the balloons, while his ears were assaulted by a loud “Happy Birthday!” He saw the rest of his family standing there wearing party hats. Wolfe even had a cake. 

“We wanted to wish you a happy birthday!” Morgan said happily. “So we threw you this!” Jess was lost for words. 

“You guys...thank you…” he managed to get out. In the next second, he found himself sandwiched by them in a hug. He smiled softly and realized this birthday won’t be as bad as the previous ones.


End file.
